


Eye of the Beholder

by AdorableDoom



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by those photos of Diego Luna in the Bad Batch, Romance, you know the ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorableDoom/pseuds/AdorableDoom
Summary: "I feel ridiculous.""That's because you look ridiculous."





	Eye of the Beholder

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know anymore.

    “I feel ridiculous.”  
     “That’s because you look ridiculous.”  
     Cassian glared at Jyn, who, although it didn’t seem possible, actually seemed to grin wider. It should annoy him how much she seems to be enjoying his misery. And maybe it does. A least a little. But the truth of the matter is, Cassian loves her smile, she doesn’t do it nearly enough in his opinion and honestly it’s difficult to be too annoyed with anything that’s making her smile like that.  
     Even if it is because he looks utterly ridiculous.  
     Cassian sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face. “It’s that bad huh?” Cassian said wearily. “Oh so much worse,” Jyn laughed. It was a simple enough mission. He was meeting an old contact who had some possibly vital information that could help the Rebellion acquire more ships.   
      Something that was in very short supply and very much needed after the losses they’d suffered on Hoth. The mission was simple enough in theory: meet the contact, get the intel, report back. The trouble of it was, this particular contact had so many warrants and bounties on their damned head ( “Misunderstands my friend, all just misunderstandings,” the contact had said placatingly. “All 400 of them?” “Okay, a lot of misunderstandings but misunderstandings I assure you.) that they couldn’t leave the planet much less leave the system. Which meant Cassian had to go to them. This in turn meant going undercover in a cantina so damned seedy it made level 1313 look like an upscale Senate district. Normally, this wasn’t an issue.   
      Force knew Cassian had been worse places before and probably would again before the war was over. The issue was with ridiculous disguise they insisted he wear while doing it. The tunic was printed with some sort of tropical pattern so ostentatiously loud he was sure Palpatine could probably see it from his palace. That was awful enough by itself but paired with the hat and the glasses only made things, somehow, even worse.   
     “It’s not so bad,” Jyn offered though this would have probably been more convincing if she wasn't grinning like a tooka cat. Cassian shot her a look and she held up in her hands in a placating gesture. “Okay it’s awful,” she conceded more gleefully than was probably necessary, “but considering where you’re going it’s . . .appropriately awful.” He smiles a bit at that in spite of himself. She had that effect on him.  
     Jyn took a step back, frowning slightly. Never a good sign. “Something’s not right,” she said thoughtfully. Cassian gestured to himself vaguely. “Yeah, this whole thing,” he pointed out.  
     Jyn waved a hand dismissively. “No, no. Well, yes, but something’s missing . . .Ah!” That was the only warning Cassian got before Jyn stepped back into his space and ripped the shirt clean open, buttons scattering across the floor. “There! Now it’s perfect!” Jyn announced, clearly pleased with herself. Cassian stared down at her and his now exposed chest in horrified confusion.   
      Amazed and slightly horrified she’d somehow managed to actually make this whole thing worse. It would be impressive if it wasn't so damned awful. “Jyn what the hell!” he snapped. “You said this place is seedy right? Well, now you’ll fit right in,” she said as if the answer was obvious. She grinned at him again, “You’re welcome by the way.” Cassian sighed again and glared at her without any real heat.   
      Jyn smiled again, softer this time, leaning up to loop her arms around his neck and pull him down so she could press their lips together. Cassian wrapped his own arms around Jyn and pulled her close, disgust momentarily forgotten as they kissed long and loving. Jyn pulled back, framing his face in her hands and smiling. “You really do look awful,” she laughed but this time Cassian found himself smiling with her, his arms still wrapped around her. “Well, you don’t seem to mind so what does that say about you?” Cassian pointed out and Jyn laughed.   
     She leaned up and kissed him again. “That I really, really must love you,” Jyn said in mock solemnity, arms draped loosely around his neck. “I mean I must really, really love you.” Cassian laughed, pulling her into an embrace with no intention of letting her go anytime soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post: http://jenniferjuni-per.tumblr.com/post/162094861207/andors-hope-is-it-bad-that-im-looking-of-these and those photos of Diego Luna that were every other post on my dash this morning. You know the ones.


End file.
